


Mommy

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Sequel to FullAfter dinner with the boys, John takes you home.





	Mommy

You do your best not to squirm in your seat, focusing your attention on your food. As if the plug filling your pussy isn’t making things hard enough, John’s hand keeps creeping up your thigh and under the skirt he made you wear. You want to close your legs, but you already tried that and he wasn’t having any of it.

“You okay?” Sam asks, shooting you a concerned look.

You nod, gripping your fork a little harder than is strictly necessary. Sam looks skeptical, but he doesn’t press. The rest of the meal continues without any interruptions, especially once John’s hand leaves your thigh alone. You’re feeling more under control when it comes time to leave, though you have a feeling that won’t last long.

Sure enough, as soon as you’re in the car and driving away from the diner, John’s hand finds its way back under your skirt. His fingers rub slowly over your pussy, teasing your folds where the base of the plug peeks out.

“Feel good?” he asks, his voice calm and gaze level on the road like he’s not twisting the plug inside you.

“Yes, sir,” you breathe, digging your hands into the sides of your seat.

“Good. I want you to lay the seat back a little.” You obey, stopping when he tells you to. “Now, spread those pretty legs for me. Pull your skirt up. Good girl. Play with your pussy, baby.”

Your eyes go wide and you glance around at the traffic around you. “Sir?”

“You heard me. I want you nice and wet by the time we get home so I can breed you up again.”

A shiver of arousal shoots down your spine and you press your fingers to your clit, starting with slow circles.

“Oh, and baby girl?”

“Yes, sir?” you whisper, watching his profile as he navigates the car through the evening traffic.

“Don’t cum.”

You bite back a groan, digging your teeth into your lower lip. “Yes, sir.”

* * *

 

By the time John pulls into the garage, your pussy is dripping around the plug and any touch to your clit has your inner muscles clenching.

“Please, sir,” you gasp, giving him your best pleading expression.

“Hands off,” John orders, his own hand petting your thigh. “I want you upstairs, naked on all fours on the bed. I’m going to lock up the house. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” you whimper.

You move quickly through the house and upstairs to your bedroom where you strip down. Clothes safely in the hamper, you climb up on the bed and get in position. You can hear John downstairs, moving around as he makes sure all the doors and windows are locked and the lights are off, even though you yourself made sure of all that before leaving the house for dinner. The anticipation alone is enough to have your pussy clenching helplessly around the plug.

Finally, John enters the bedroom. He slides his hand up your leg, over the curve of your ass, to settle on your lower back.

“So good for me today,” he coos. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

“Gonna take good care of you now, sweetheart. Ready?”

You nod eagerly. He gently pulls your head back by your hair, dark eyes finding yours. Whatever he sees there must have satisfied him because he pushes you over onto your back and settles his still-clothed body between your thighs.

“So pretty,” John murmurs, one hand petting over the curve of your breast while the other frees himself from his pants. “Ready for my cock, baby girl?”

“Please, John,” you whine, arching into his touch.

He carefully slides the plug from your pussy, setting it aside. You can see some of his cum from earlier on it, but you don’t have much chance to focus on that because something ten times better is filling you.

“Fuck,” you gasp, throwing your head back as his pelvis meets yours. “John, John, please-”

“Shhh.” John blankets your body with his, t-shirt soft against your hard nipples. He kisses you, slow and gentle. “I’ll take care of you.”

You sigh, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. “Always do.”

“Gotta treat my girl right.” He nuzzles under your jaw, sucking gently at the skin of your throat as his hips roll slowly against you. “Especially when she’s so good to me. What did I do to deserve you?”

You run a hand through his hair. “Could ask you the same thing.”

When he lifts his head, there’s a softness in your eyes- the same softness you see every morning when you wake up, every time you look across the breakfast table, every night before you go to bed. It’s the way he looked at you when you walked up the aisle at your wedding.

“I love you,” John murmurs, pressing his forehead to yours.

“I love you, too,” you reply, cradling his face in your hands. “Now make me a mommy.”

He grins, wicked and playful. “With pleasure.”


End file.
